Ouran High School Host Club Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all my OHSHC one shots. OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori. Don't watch this series anymore, lost interest, etc. COLLECTION: COMPLETE.
1. Equality

**Unless you've read the 'Ouran High School Host Club' manga, you won't be familiar with Hikaru dyeing his hair, or even the character 'Mei Yasumura'. She is Misuzu-san's daughter. ** **KaoMei FTW. BTW Mei is a ganguro** .

* * *

><p>"Is Ms. Yuzuha at home?"<p>

The doorman nodded grimly at frowned upon Mei, whose makeup had turned smudgy and was slowly dripping of her face. Of course, climbing the entire way up the enormous cobblestone driveway wearing high heels in this blistering heat had never been a good idea, but Mei wasn't one to listen to conscience.

"If you'd be so kind enough to lead me to a-"

"Mei!"

Two longs arms grabbed both of her wrists, as two voices cried out in unison. She cursed herself as both Hitachiin brothers pulled her into the house past the snobby doorman, who in her opinion should be fired from such unwelcomingness. They ran so fast that they were practically ripping her arms off, partly because she was trying to get them to stop.

"OOOW!"

They slowed to a stop as they were about climb up the staircase and slowly turned to look at her, evil grins crossing their faces. She yanked her arms our of her wrist and glared, "Do you mind showing me the bathroom?"

She said through ground teeth. Hikaru snickered, she could tell from his ashen hair, while Kaoru simply smirked and flamboyantly pointed his arms on the stairs, "Second door to left, ma'am."

She quickly hurried up the stairs, trying to keep her fists down as she heard the twin burst out into obnoxious laughter. She ran up and locked the slammed the door behind her and walked into the bathroom. A prickly shiver ran down her spine.

The bathroom was huge, bigger then her own bedroom. She gazed in awe at the smooth marble floor and the ivory basin-, which brought her back to her situation.

She smacked her forehead in frustration. This definitely wasn't the second door on the left. She reached for her bag, which just happened to not be on her arm anymore. She frantically looked around to see if she'd dropped it on the floor. She couldn't find it anywhere! Then it hit her.

The twins… They must have taken it when they grabbed her arms! How was she supposed to reapply her makeup if she didn't have any of her stuff?

She sighed and walked over to basin and rested her hands the sides. There was no point in getting angry about it now. Carefully, she tried to clean off most of her make up with just water. She hesitantly reached out for a hand towel, noticing the intricate gold embroidery on the edges, but then grabbed it anyway and dried her face.

She peeped out of the bathroom to see whose room she was in. Two twin king-size beds sat next to each other at the other end of the room. Closer to the bathroom, there was a large coffee table with an elephant vase, decorated with different flowers and next to it was, her bag!

She made a mad dash for it and reached her hand out, but someone else got there first. Hikaru waved a finger at her like she was a little kid committing the horrendous act of eating candy without permission. He grinned, "You're not wearing make-up."

She squeaked and hid under the table and hid her face in her knees. "Oh hi there, Mei!"

She squeaked again and hit her head against the top of the table. "Oh you really need to be careful Mei, you might knock down the vase."

"Kaoru!" Said boy was sitting right next to her underneath the table. He smiled politely and she covered her face with her hands.

"Aw you look pretty with out your make-up on~."

"Give me my bag back you bastards!"

"Tsk, tsk Mei, swearing isn't good." The twins said in chorus, both leaning in front of her. They grabbed her wrists and pried her hands from her face. "Come on Mei."

Hikaru growled and pulled her out from under the table. "Let go!"

She shouted and glared at him. She was a mess and she knew it. She definitely wasn't in the mood for anymore of their pranks now. She held her hand out; Hikaru gulped and dropped the bag in her hand. With her free hand she pointed at the door, and he warily left, not daring to look back.

She sighed and flopped down onto the floor, her hands trembling slightly. "You okay?" Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. She'd forgotten that he was still in the room. "D-don't do that."

He raised an eyebrow and retracted his hand. Mei got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. "Where you going?" She turned and looked at him. "To put my make-up on, duh." He put his finger to his lip in thought, "Can I do it?"

Her eye twitched, "I wasn't aware that you liked putting make-up on."

"I meant yours."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause' I said so."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

Kaoru got up off the floor and dusted invisible dirt off of him. He stepped towards her lowered his face towards hers and looked deeply into her eyes. Her tanned cheeks turned red, "W-what are you doing?"

"Trying to see what your thinking."

She hardened her eyes and walked into the bathroom, "Not gonna' work."

He walked in with her and sat on the counter. "Come on~."

"No." She placed her foundation, brushes and other 'essentials' on the counter. "Please?"

"Fine! But you have to put it the way I like it."

"Sure whatever."

He got off of the counter grabbed her chin in his palm, making her blush. "Close your eyes."

She did voluntarily, no way she could stand looking at that face at such close proximity; she'd probably turn into a pile of happy goo against her own will. She felt apply the foundation, but it was thin, too thin. "Put more on." "No."

She stayed silent until and waited until he would be done. "You can open your eyes now." She immediately turned and looked in the mirror. She looked so… different. Her skin looked so much softer and her eyes had been painted with only a slight dab of chocolaty brown, bringing out her eyes more. Her lips were covered in a colorless lip-gloss, making them all shiny. "Do you like it?" He asked softly, smiling at her through the mirror.

She stayed quiet for a moment, "Its okay I guess." Any other answer would have damaged her pride a little too much. "So thanks."

She put all of her stuff back in bag, a heavy silence finally setting over them. She turned to leave, but it just so happened to be that they were standing a little too close for comfort. Kaoru's face was just above her own, and he looked strangely calm. He leaned his arms on the counter behind, trapping her body in between them. "K-Kaoru!"

He smirked, oh God that face was sending was so _sexy_, she could've died right there. She could've died a very happy, delirious girl. He leaned forward and nibbled at her bottom lip, earning a little squeak of surprise from the girl. He growled pleasantly and placed his hand at the back of her head, weaving his fingers through her blonde hair and put his other hand on her waist. She kissed him back, hard, and threw whatever little bit of her pride that was left in a nuclear vat.

He pressed his body against hers, smirking into the kiss as she moaned. She fisted her hands tightly in his auburn hair, pressing his face even closer into hers.

"Kaoru you dog!" Both of them turned around and looked at Hikaru in surprise. The ash haired twin was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest, snickering.

"Brother how could you?" Kaoru immediately put up the innocent act and gave his brother the puppy dog eyes. Mei ground her teeth together and glared at Hikaru, "Get… out…"

"Make me."

She screamed in frustration and threw her bag at him, hitting him squarely on he head. He fell to the ground unconscious, shock quite eminent on his face. Kaoru turned back to Mei, "Eh?"

"Shut up." She grabbed his collar and crashed his lips against hers once more.

* * *

><p><strong> I think that I didn't explain exactly why this piece fits into 'equality' here. Since Mei is commoner material, like Haruhi, she's considered 'poor' (even though she really isn't. Hikaru and Kaoru alwasy either call her over when they're bored, or all three of them run off to sing karoake somewhere. <strong>  
><strong>So yeah anywho, she's tired of being they're plaything just because she's poor, so yeah. Lol I fail so bad.<strong>  
><strong>I think this is the most of I've written for a one-shot. Whateves. <strong>

**Please answer these questions: **

**- What did you like about it?  
><strong>**- What can I improve? (plot-wise)  
><strong>**- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **

**When the mangaka isn't looking, Kaoru and Mei have mad passionate sex**


	2. Storm

**HikaHaru. Sad and short. Very silly, done when I was angsty. It was supposed to be longer, but the time I wrote, I was like 'meh'. **

* * *

><p>Sometimes, when no one looked, he'd let the rain come down. Sometimes he could control himself and only a light drizzle came upon him. Other times, he could hear the thunder pounding in his ears and the lightning trying to blind him, forcing him to turn this way and that in confusion till the pouring rain forced him to a stop.<p>

The very thought of them together tore him apart. It sickened him and it made horrifying storms appear in front of him. Their happiness scared him; would he ever be able to find that.

No not with the kind of rain that was haunting him. It followed him wherever he went, sometimes others saw it, and sometimes he wouldn't let them. The thunder pounding in his ears would only get louder with every step he took, every breath he made. He cannot stand this rain, this storm. It follows him everywhere. And it would not stop.

No matter how much he tried, no matter who he went to, it would not stop. The only one who could stop it, was her.

But she wasn't his.

He'd never told her

He loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hated the end of Ouran. But it's still a beautiful series, both anime and manga. Though manga's better (for obvious reasons).<strong>


End file.
